The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information providing medium and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information providing medium that are adapted to provide a variety of shared virtual spaces.
Recent advances in computer and network technologies have been promoting widespread use of systems for allowing many users to share a common virtual space. In such a shared virtual space, every individual user can live a life through his or her avatar, or his or her embodiment or personification unique to that shared virtual space.
In the conventional shared virtual space systems, only the virtual spaces prepared by providers are provided, thereby presenting a problem of inability of providing virtual spaces that satisfy various user needs.
A virtual space that is changeful can be realized by its provider if it changes and updates the virtual space from time to time. However, this requires the provider to design programs for constantly changing the virtual space. Designing such programs is too burdensome for the provider in cost and time to realize this type of a virtual space. Consequently, the virtual space becomes obsolete as time goes by, losing its attractiveness.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information providing medium that are capable of providing a changeful virtual space with simplicity and reliability as with the case of a real space.